This invention relates generally to durable, outdoor furniture, and more particularly to lounge type furniture having very durable weatherproof construction and methods of making same.
There is continual need for inexpensive, attractive, and durable, block type outdoor furniture, of single, easy to manufacture construction. There is also need for block type furniture items of unusually advantageous layered construction, modes of operation or use, and having associated useful results.